Broadcast messages may include those sent to all mobile devices in a geographic area that subscribe to a broadcast service. A popular use for broadcast messages is emergency alerts. For example, wireless emergency alerts (WEA) (formerly known as the Commercial Mobile Alert System (CMAS) or Personal Localized Alerting Network (PLAN)), which is part of FEMA's Integrated Public Alert and Warning System (IPAWS) is a public safety system that allows WEA-enabled mobile devices to receive broadcast messages alerting users of imminent threats to safety in their geographic area. Under current FCC regulations, the size and data type of the alert are constrained. However, emergency managers may want to provide additional information that cannot fit into the constraints of WEA messages. Further, with respect to WEA messages, the functionality of the mobile devices is limited to receiving and displaying the message. Current operating systems do not provide access to other applications on a mobile device to the data received in the WEA message (or other broadcast messages). There is a need for alternative or supplemental methods and systems for providing information to mobile devices in the event of an emergency.